1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card holder for vehicles mounted on interior parts (a dashboard, an armrest, a console box, etc.) within a vehicle to provide a storage space, and more particularly, to a card holder for vehicles, which is additionally equipped with an inner holder to remove or discharge foreign materials from a card storage portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a driver requires access to a parking lot of an apartment, a building, etc., an identification (ID) card may be required to be presented or another form of verification or key access. In addition, such entry requirements are sometimes used to enter onto highways. Therefore, a card holder may be provided within a vehicle to provide a driver with convenience for storing a card.
A conventional card holder is mounted on an interior part of the vehicle, such as a dashboard, an armrest, etc., which is located within reach of a driver's hand. Typically, as shown in FIG. 1 of the related art, a card holder is mounted on a console box 1, which is disposed between a driver's seat 3 and a front passenger seat 4. A conventional card holder includes an internal space having a size capable of storing a card or similarly sized object, and one or more apertures 2 or slots are formed above the internal space, through which a card is inserted into the internal space.
However, the conventional card holder having this structure is problematic in that when food, drink, coins, or other foreign materials are introduced into the internal space through the aperture 2, a user cannot remove them from the internal space (e.g., the foreign object is trapped into the slot). Further, when a card is inserted into the internal space while foreign materials remain in the internal space, the card may be soiled. Additionally, when foreign materials accumulate in the internal space, the insertion of the card may be blocked and eventually the card holder loses its function.